Forgive me
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: Just read it please! I suck at summaries. Review. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey you guys this is my revision of my old fanfiction "Back to December" I actually changed the title so it's know called "Forgive me" I hope you guys like this story I hope it's better than the other one and I would really appreciate some reviews and criticism is also allowed only if it is in a respectable manner. Oh I am also taking over Wanted writer-love's story which is called "Ghostly love". Enjoy oh and I don't owe Austin and Ally because if I did it would never end.**_

**Prologue Ally's P.O.V**

I sang onstage. I can't believe I sang onstage just to get one guy to forgive me, I mean he isn't just any guy he's AUSTIN Moon he's the love of my life and I can't believe I let him go just because I wanted freedom. Now I'm finishing singing a Taylor Swift song. The song I sang was Back to December and it's ironic because the Song is similar to what happened with me and Austin now it was time for me to give my speech to Austin. "You came to New York a while back because you had gotten a scholarship to MUNY, my university. When I got the courage to ask you if you could meet me in my dorm and you said "I'm really not sure". But you came anyways. I know your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses but I left them there at your door steps to die."

"I remember my yearning for you but I also felt the freedom I desired, but when I left I realized that freedom isn't really anything except missing you. Every day I keep on thinking of every thing I had when you were mine. If only I could travel back to the past I would go to December and make it all right. Every single day I keep on going back to December."

"Now that you came to New York I haven't slept a wink. I keep on staying up all night replaying the memory of me leaving you. I remember that when you're birthday passed I didn't call to at least say happy birthday and I keep on thinking of the summer all those joyful and beautiful times I had with you. Then I remember that fall where you were laughing from the passenger side and I realized that I loved you. I had fallen in love with my partner, performer, and best friend. "

"But then the cold and dark days came and the fear of you leaving me alone crept into my mind. Cassidy came back asking you if you were ready for your date from 2 years ago and I was jealous so before you could leave and break my heart I broke both of ours. You had given me all your care and love but in return I just gave you was "goodbye"."

"I miss your perfectly tanned skin, your bright and cheerful eyes, and your sweet smile that melted my heart every time I saw you. You were so nice and lovable that it was just right for me. I remember when you're strong yet soft safe arms held me that September night which was the first time you ever saw me cry. Do you remember I cried because my mom left to observe the gorillas behavior. I couldn't let anyone see me weak I told you that but you said "When you cry it doesn't make you weak it shows that you have feelings, it shows that you care." I felt so loved and cared for. "

"I know this might sound crazy maybe it's just my mindless dreaming or my wishful thinking but if we both learned to love again I swear, I pinky promise, I cross my heart, and every thing else that I would love you the right way. Just give me a chance to prove it, we could write songs again like we used to and maybe we could sing some songs together like old times. "

"If I could only just go back in time and change my sinful mistake I would but I can't. So if you shut me out completely I understand and I just want you to know that I respect your decision and hope you find someone who will love you the right way."

"Now I'm here in this stage telling you every single thing I should have told you a long time ago. Again, I'm Sorry for that night. I figured out that freedom was nothing but missing you, wishing you were next to me, I wished that I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I want you to know that I'd go back to December to make it all right I'd even go back to change my own fucking mind."

"Most importantly I have to tell you that I love you Austin Monica Moon. I need you back or else I will always keep on going back to December." I feel my tears coming. I left the stage and I am about to leave when I feel someone's hand grabbing my arm. When I look up I see Austin and his next words surprised me "Ally I still don't know your middle name Dawson I forgive you and one last thing. I will always love you no matter what." And with that he kissed me. It was soft yet passionate. "I can never stop loving you. Even if they took my memory I will forever love you. I love you Ally…" "Marie" I stifled a giggle. "Ally Marie Dawson, I love you from here to the next universe and back." "Austin **_Monica_**..." Austin groaned**_ "_**Moon, I love you from here to the next universe and back." Austin took my hand and said "Ally, Here Comes Forever". But if you were wondering how I spent 3 years without Austin Monica…*groans* "Ally why do you have to tell everyone my middle name" "um Austin I think they already knew" "How!" "Just leave I'm telling them how miserable I was without you" *Austin mumbles and leaves* as I was saying … Austin Monica Moon well you have to keep on reading to know how it all happened.

_**. Thanks for reading my first revised story I would appreciate for reviews and p.m. me if you want to Ask anything or comment about anything. Thanks a lot if u get at least 3 reviews I will keep on with the story. :-) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Guess who's back!

**Author, me: Hey people! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**  
**Ally: They will definitely like it you're a very good author and Friend. *Smiles***  
**Me: Aww thanks Ally-cat you're a great friend but at first you didn't agree of me posting this story**  
**Ally: Because it felt so real**  
**Austin: What felt so real?*looks puzzled***  
**Me and Ally: Nothing!**  
**Austin: Uh never mind um Author?**  
**Me: Yeah?**  
**Austin: I read your next chapter and…**  
**Me: Who showed you! *starts to curse glaring at Austin* you weren't suppose to read it!**  
**Austin: Funny thing your Computer was there and your story so…**  
***Author jumps Austin. Austin screams "I'm sorry"***  
**Ally: *Looks worried then giggles* I bet 20 bucks the Author beats Austin, Anyways she, the author, doesn't own anything.**  
**Austin: Please save me!**

* * *

_Last time. If you were wondering how I spent 3 years without Austin Monica…*groans* "Ally why do you have to tell everyone my middle name" "um Austin I think they already knew" "How!" "Just leave I'm telling them how miserable I was without you" *Austin mumbles and leaves* as I was saying … 3 years without Austin Monica Moon well you have to keep on reading to know how it all happened._

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

It's a nice windy January morning and I am so happy,it's a new year, new things, and

new start. I even decorated the practice room differently, I put stuff animals, a movie

rack, more chairs, a twin bed, and a coffee table. I even painted it. Well paid someone to

paint it with Yellow and Red Stripes. My favorite color, Red, and Austin's favorite

color, Yellow. I am extra perky today. Why, You may ask, well you see my old crush is

coming back to Miami, let's just that I still have a tiny crush on him but my crush for Dallas

isn't as strong as my feelings for..."Ally are you here?" said Austin. Oh no I totally forgot about the

others what if they don't like the make over I did to the practice room. "Um I'm in

the practice room" "Oh okay then I'll be there" "No! I mean I'm changing so cover your

eyes until I say so." "Uh o...kay um yeah" then he knocked the door and I froze for a

second but then I opened it. I saw Austin covering his eyes, he was such a gentleman

that's what I love about him, as a friend, you know? Never mind. I can't be falling in love with

my best friend, I only have a crush on him nothing more. And we tried dating once and it didn't last very long.

Besides, when Chelsea came, he clearly said that we should move on, find other people and I'm trying to.

I threw a towel at his head but he didn't complained. While he sat there, I

stared at Austin for about 5 minutes then said "Done, open you'r eyes now".

When he opened his eyes I said "Surprise!" He looked around at the practice room and I

think I saw disappointment in his eyes but then he said "Ally this is..." "I know it's

horrible. I just wanted something new." "No you got it all wrong it's awesome" said

Austin with awe. Then we stared at each other intensely until we heard a ring. "Hello is anyone

here?" Why would anyone enter Sonic Boom when I clearly put the Closed sign."Must be

a customer who doesn't like the rules" says Austin noticing my frown. "Yeah" then the

customer sounded familiar when he said "Ally are you here?" That's when me and Austin

realized it was... "He sounds familiar" says Austin and then the guy says "Ally D.?"

That's when I whispered "Dallas". Austin looked mad. He left the practice room before I

did and you wouldn't believe what he did. "Oh hey Dallas" said Austin "Um hey Austin I

was just wondering where Ally was, have you seen her?" asked Dallas "Uh sorry she's

not here right now but try again later or tomorrow" "Oh um can you just tell her I came,

okay" "Uh Okay I will, now can you leave?" I couldn't hear Dallas and I don't know

what happened but I couldn't move to stop from Dallas leaving, I was frozen in place and

when he left I ran to Austin screaming "Why did you do that?!" "You looked tired so

yeah" Why would He do that?! Wait, did he said he did it for me because I looked

tired? Well I was a little tired maybe I just overreacted. "Fine it's ok I just overreacted"

and for a second I thought I heard him say "You weren't the only one" but I ignored it.

**Austin's P.O.V **

I can't believe Dallas came back. I can't believe he came back when I was finally able to

get the guts to admit my feelings for Ally. Damn it I need to fucking get ready to finally

admit my feelings for her. I mean I felt it when I met her. I mean she was beautiful but I

didn't know what that feeling was so I ignored it. Then when Cassidy came I felt this

feeling which I thought was love but when I sang the song I didn't feel anything different

about it. When I read Ally's diary I panicked I thought she liked me and I didn't know

what to feel. So I pretended to act like I didn't want her to like me because of our

friendship. When I sang "Not a love song" I felt like it was. That's when I realized I

had a crush on her the kind you'd think would go away but it doesn't, it gets stronger. I

had my chance then but it was ruined by the same person who came back. Dallas. I can't

let him win, this time I will win over Ally. I will beat him fair and square. Sort of. Now Ally is

running downstairs and the next thing I know she yells "Why did you do that!?" uh what

should I say "You looked tired" well technically it wasn't a lie she does look tired. "Fine,

it's okay I just overreacted" said Ally and I mumbled "You weren't the only one." I can't

believe I said that out loud I hope she didn't listen. I took a "Double Take", ha I just did a

double take like my song. I anyways she didn't seem to catch that, so I relaxed. "So..." I

was nervous and I didn't want to be nosy but I wanted to know why he's back. "I know

Austin, you want to know why Dallas came back and I'm a little confused too, he wasn't

supposed to come back till next week and I was going to tell you today, but I guess he

wanted to surprise me. I'm starting to think that I don't like surprises" I look at Ally and

say "Well when I first met you Alls I was like this girl looks like she doesn't like surprises"

"That really boosts my confidence Austin" "Your welcome" Really? Your welcome. Stupid

Answer. Then I heard Ally giggle. This is a nice chance to make her blush like crazy. I

smirked and said "Did I just made the Famous Ally Dawson giggle like a little school girl."

Now Ally stopped giggling and she tried to put her hair in her face and blushed a very

deep shade of red. I was surprised that I had that affect on her, but anyone could make

her blush. Especially guys and sometimes I hate it. What! I can be jealous, even though

I'm not her boyfriend. Anymore or Yet. You know this is so confusing and I feel guilty

because I was the one who told her if we couldn't be together that we should start

moving on, starting new relationships, but now I regret it because there is no one who

could replace Ally. Ally is like the definition of Perfect and beautiful and unique and

Amazing and... you get the point. But Dallas came back. What the fuck does he wants

with MY Ally. Fucking Dallas had a chance to sweep Ally off her feet but he left her. Now

he comes back and I know why. He just wants to be famous because Ally is gradually

becoming more and more famous than me. He's going to use Ally but I can stop his evil

plot if I ask Ally out. Ally was now back to normal so now it's my chance to ask her out.

"Hey Ally, I know what I said last week was a..." suddenly Sonic Boom's door was

opened and in came Elliot. "Ally I'm back" said Elliot and Ally smiled and said "I can see

that, and I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?" Oh Ally just got feisty and

for some reason that turns me on. Elliot just laughs and said "I wanted to see you and

watch you perform on stage" Ally smiled and said "Aww that's so sweet Elliot" "I know"

They were looking at each other so I decided to speak up "Hey Elliot can you go now. Me

and Ally are writing a song so... Buh-bye" Elliot just glared at me and said "okay see you

guys later" and left. Okay what is happening. Every single guy that Ally had a crush on or

the guys who wanted to ask her out are coming back. That's not a good thing. I have to

step up my game if I want to impress Ally. I don't think anyone else will be interrupting

so... "Ally I'm really sorry what I said last week in Chelsea's sister's party, and I want to

make it up to you so will you do me the honors of..." Suddenly the door opens and in

came...

* * *

**Ally: Wow, this story is amazing isn't it Austin?  
Austin: It's okay (No It's not every guy is coming back and I can't ask Ally out)  
Ally: What's wrong Austin?*looks worried*  
Austin: It's just it's not fair that I... never mind  
Ally: Austin C'mon I'm your best friend you can trust me.  
Austin: I know but that's not the problem!  
Ally:*got startled* But Austin I can probably help you if you just tell me what's wrong  
Austin:*gets frustrated* It'S NOT FAIR THAT WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER, ALLY!  
Ally: Do you mean...*is wishing that Austin still have feelings for her*  
Austin: YES ALLY, I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME BECAUSE THIS LOVE FOR YOU ISN'T FADING, IT'S ACTUALLY INCREASING!  
*AUSLLY FEELS!* *Author comes in*  
Author: (pretends to be confused) What's happening?!  
(Auslly looks at each other then at the Author, then smile and runs out of the room)  
Author:*confused* What just happened?!  
*Dallas enters the room*  
Dallas: Hey A!  
Author: I'm confused, can you do the disclaimer please?  
Dallas: Sure! Disclaimer: She does not own anything not even me even though she wishes to own me.  
Author:*angry*  
Dallas: Uh-oh I got to go Bye you guys! Oh and review. And also review with what you think is going to happen next!**


End file.
